Like it Never Happened
by TheVirtuoso
Summary: Short outside (glee) prospective from the episode Big Brother.


Peter stood in the shadowy seating of the small auditorium the two men singing on stage were too wrapped up in their performance to notice him. El liked this song. Peter thought it was "Somebody I used to Know" by Goaty... or something like that. Peter arrived after the song started but both men sounded incredible and their emotions were laid bare.

This wasn't like the last times Peter heard Neil sing. Those times it had always been part of some con or trick. This was from the heart. This song wasn't a lie. Neil and his duet partner almost perfectly in sink.

Two days before Neil somehow convinced Peter's boss to let the con fly out to Ohio of all places and _not_ take Peter with him. He technically didn't break his deal or run away but it was a near thing. Peter, of course, chased. He finally found him in this one horse town in the high-school of all places. Singing with a teenager. Who knew.

The last bars of the song died out and the teen made to walk away. Neil called him back. Thankfully the acoustics of the auditorium were good enough for Peter to hear their conversation.

"Best you've ever sounded." Neil started. Peter wondered when he'd heard the kid sing before. "I am tough on you. This week maybe a little tougher than I should've been. I need to apologies for that." The kid turned back to Neil, "But that's only because I see – I've always seen how insanely talented you are.

"I want you to be as successful as you can be Blaine and you will be. You're gonna do it all." Peter thought he might finally be seeing Neil Caffrey naked. He once walked up to June's and heard the con man singing 'love is a many splendoured thing' but only once. "Movies, concerts," For one brief moment he paused, "Broadway."

Blaine's back was to Peter but the agent watched his shoulder's shrug up, "Even though it's dead?" The way he said it sounded like a physical blow. Though more like a love tap than a slap in the face.

"You'll resurrect it. And when I'm in the audience watching I wanna be able to say 'that's my kid brother up there I helped him get there.'"

The conversation continued but Peter was caught short. Neil Caffrey had a brother? A real, flesh and blood brother? Not just someone like Mozzy who was as good as family.

Peter wondered why he never mentioned Blaine. He understood why Neil never told him about his cop dad. He sort of got why they never spoke about his mother either (Ellen did say she didn't handle WitSec very well). But Neil was obviously proud of his brother. Suddenly they were coming towards Peter through the darkened seats.

Peter could do nothing.

"Peter!" Neil widened his eyes, silently begged him, ' _play nice_ ', "What are you doing out here?" "Looking for you, where else would I be?"

"Coop, who's this? We have to go: I've got a plan for Michael Bay, remember?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine this is my agent, Peter Burk. He's the best in the business. He's really helped me get into my roles." Neil's eyes didn't leave Peters. He begged silently for Peter to go along with it just this once. Unfortunately Peter wasn't entirely sure just what this was. That said he could play ball. Just this once. After he got the whole story (or at least enough of the story to make out the picture) he'd make sure Neil told Blaine the truth.

"Peter this is my kid brother Blaine Anderson. He's going to be famous some day soon. Even if it is only on Broadway." Neil had his arm slung over his brother's shoulder and a hand on his hair. Peter thought the con would ruffle the young man's hair but he didn't.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it. You know after that duet with June I thought I knew what you sounded like. I guess even I can be surprised." Peter frowned at his CI. "You and I need to talk."

"Okay, just give me a sec to pass Blaine off to his boyfriend." Neil nodded to the door where another boy had ducked his head in. That boy had a wide smile on his face, open and honest. Practically the opposite of Neil's normal. Blaine smiled and waved him in. He turned to Neil, "You're not getting out of this Coop, be at the choir room. Toot sweet."

"Toot sweet? Too long in private school my friend." Neil countered. He waved the pair off and watched as the door slipped quietly shut behind them.

"What are you doing here Peter? I have permission to be here and I'm even still on anklet." He lifted his jean leg just enough to prove it. He carefully shook the stiff denim back down.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? We've worked together for almost four years and you've never even mentioned a brother before then you just get up and disappear?"

"He was hurt."

"He doesn't look very hurt."

"It took me time to get out here. I couldn't accidentally bring the entire FBI to Lima. I had to convince your boss to let me come without you. Clearly I wasn't as successful as I thought I was." Neil stepped farther into the auditorium away from the door, "Look, can we do this later? Blaine doesn't know anything about my life. He's just a kid." Neil had a desperate look in his eyes but one that Peter struggled to believe.

"Fine but only until we get back to New York. What do I need to know?"

"My nom de guerre is Cooper Anderson, Blaine calls me Coop. You are my acting agent. Blaine got hurt a few weeks ago and needed surgery." He thought for a moment, "That's about it." Neil nodded to himself.

"What was Blaine saying about the choir room?"

"Oh, right. We're recording an addition tape."

With that the partners walked out of the auditorium for the last time.

¬Fin

Here we go, short and sweet.I really like Darren Chris and Matt Bomer too. The two of them together was too good to pass up.

I tried to make this much longer. In the Valentines day episode Blaine wore a hat similar to Neil's so that was my starting point. Mozzy was in it and Kurt got more than a look in.

In the end though Peter and Neil were the important characters. This was the important part.


End file.
